He Followed Me Home
by CharleyQuin
Summary: Can I keep him? - Some sort of YoruSoi, eventually...NEW AT THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;;


Ahh.. I've never submitted anything before, let alone a ff, for public eyes so please tell me whether or not to continue (any sort of criticism is welcomed ^^).

Also I don't own any characters from Bleach, obviously.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go," Stated the obviously annoyed captain.

"Awww, but Soifon-Taichou," Whined Rangiku, "Yamamoto said we required a captain's presence to go and the eleventh division has Unohana-Taichou tied up again!"

"So drag your captain along, I'm too busy to waste the day away in the real world." She said through clenched teeth. "This paper work isn't going to do itself and my lieutenant is almost as unreliable as you with getting anything done."

Completely ignoring the last comment the strawberry blonde continued her reasoning, "But Hitsugaya-cha…Taichou barely gave me permission to go! Besides, he's a male and this is a Shinigami **Woman's** Association trip."

"Well then why not Kuchiki-Taichou? He's attended a few meetings in Rukia's place." She asked hopefully.

"About that…" Rangiku began to scratch the back of her neck and look away, "Nanao-chan and I already asked and he declined mumbling something about Yachiru and human candy… heh heh."

The young captain let out a sigh and thought to herself, "So, I'm a last resort to them then?"

"_Well! You could stand to be a little bit more out going, or friendly.. or something!_" Exclaimed a higher voice in Soifon's head.

The overly busty lieutenant then became desperate and decided to pull out the big guns. She leaned down over the desk with lips pouting and the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could pull off, "PUHLEEEEEEEEEASE TAICHOU!"

"_Tch. I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much to take one day off_," She thought in reply to the earlier out burst in her head while putting her pen down and looking up at the pathetic sight of a lieutenant. "Fine, tell the others that we will be leaving at eight am sharp and tardiness will not be excusable."

Rangiku let out a squeal while diving over the desk to hug the smaller woman. "Thank you thank you thank you! Oh I can't wait! It's been soooo long since I've done any decent shoppin.."

"MAPHSOMODO!"

"Oh! Sorry Taichou!" The larger woman exclaimed while pulling the now beat red captain out from her chest. "I'll go let the other girls know, thanks again!" She said quickly over her shoulder on her way out of the second division's head quarters.

"_For some reason I feel like I'm going to end up regretting this._" Soifon thought to herself while mentally preparing for tomorrow's headache. She picked up her newly scattered finished reports and restacked them. Thankfully she finished the last of them before Rangiku decided to dive across her desk. Picking up the now freshly organized stack she started to head out the door, "Ōmaeda!"

"Hai Taichou?" Her over-sized lieutenant said as he fell in step behind her.

"I'll be in the real world for the day tomorrow. I expect you to continue the men on their training schedule. If I get any reports stating otherwise we'll be playing another game of Suzumebachi tag again. "She glanced over her shoulder at the now trembling lieutenant. "Do I make myself clear?"

"H-ai-i Taichou." Ōmaeda responded nervously recalling their last 'game' of tag. He reached speeds that could even rival the Goddess of Flash, with that thought he made the mistake of questioning out loud, "I thought you were done trying to hunt her down Taich.."

Before he could even finish his sentence the small captain sent her oaf of a lieutenant flying through a nearby wall via roundhouse kick. "Baka!" She spat at a now twitching pile of limbs that used to be known as Ōmaeda. "I have other matters to attend to, not that it's any of your business." She said with her signature scowl in place before shunpoing off towards the first division.

"H..ha..ai.i Tai..chou.."

Within seconds she arrived at the head captain's office and left her reports with a thankful Sasakibe-Fukutaichou. With only one acknowledging nod she was gone as fast as she had appeared.

"_I can't believe that idiot._" She thought to herself as she arrived at her personal quarters. As she stepped inside she realized that she hadn't even thought about it yet. "_Maybe this time you'll get lucky and.._"

"_NO!_" The other voice buzzed again in her head.

"Tch.." Soifon let out a scoff as she began to get ready for bed. She removed her zanpakutō and started to untie her sash when her mind began to wander.

"_Don't even start to think about it._" The voice continued, "_You know if she wanted you to find her we would have by now._" She stated matter-of-factly.

"_But it's been over a decade since the last time I tried to find her Suzumebachi.._" She sighed to herself while undoing her braids.

"_Come on Soi, we're stronger than this. I just want you to enjoy yourself tomorrow. You've been pushing us so hard lately and deserve a day off. Besides, it's been like, ninety years. About damn time we moved on!_" She said with a huff.

"Eighty-nine years, four months and sixteen days." Soifon whispered out loud while settling down on her modest cot. "_Oh well.. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to have any sort of a good time tomorrow while babysitting._" She thought already feeling exhausted at just the idea.

"_Well just try!_"

"_I will, I will._" She replied to herself as she started to nod off.


End file.
